Wisdom of Narnia
by Austra
Summary: A look at the Bible and Narnia compared. A series of one-shots. Sort of drabble-y-ish.
1. Chapter 1

"...[B]ut the message they heard did not benefit them, because they were not united by faith with those who listened."

- Hebrews 4:2 b ESV

"..."Of course it can't really have been _singing_," he thought, "I must have imagined it. I've been letting my nerves get out of order. Who ever heard of a lion singing?" And the longer and more beautiful the Lion sang, the harder Uncle Andrew tried to make himself believe he could hear nothing but roaring. **Now the trouble about trying to make yourself stupider than you really are is that you very often succeed**. Uncle Andrew did. He soon did hear nothing but roaring in Aslan's song. Soon he couldn't have heard anything else even if he had wanted to. And when at last the Lion spoke and said, "Narnia awake", he didn't hear any words: he heard only a snarl..."

-"The Magician's Nephew", pages 149 and 150


	2. Chapter 2

"Have you believed because you have seen me? Blessed are those who have not seen and yet have believed."

-John 20:29 b ESV

"..."Look! Look! Look!" cried Lucy. "Where? What?" asked everyone. "The Lion," said Lucy. "Aslan Himself. Didn't you see?" Her face had changed completely and her eyes shone. . . "Where do you think you saw Him?" asked Susan. "Don't talk like a grown-up," said Lucy. . . "I don't _think_ I saw Him. I saw Him." . . . ". . . The only question is whether Aslan was really there." [Said Peter] "But I know He was," said Lucy, her eyes filling with tears. "Yes, Lu, but we don't, you see," said Peter. "There's nothing for it but a vote," said Edmund . . . "Edmund?" said Peter. "Well, there's just this," said Edmund, speaking quickly and turning a little red. "When we first discovered Narnia a year ago-or a thousand years ago, whichever it is-it was Lucy who discovered it first and none of us would believe her. I was the worst of the lot, I know. Yet she was right after all. Wouldn't it be fair to believe her this time? I vote for going up.". . .

0o0o0o0o

This time Edmund saw Him. "Oh, Aslan!" he cried, darting forward. . . "Peter, Peter. . . did you see?". . . "Lucy," said Susan in a very small voice. . . "I see Him now. I'm sorry." . . . "Oh, Aslan," said King Peter, dropping on one knee and raising the Lion's heavy paw to his face, "I'm so glad. And I'm so sorry. I've been leading them wrong ever since we started and especially yesterday morning." "My dear son," said Aslan. Then He turned and welcomed Edmund. "Well done," were His words. Then, after an awful pause, the deep voice said, "Susan." Susan made no answer, but the others thought she was crying. "**You have listened to Fears, child**," said Aslan. "Come, let Me breathe on you. Forget them. Are you brave again?" "A little, Aslan," said Susan. . ."

-"Prince Caspian", pages 131, 132, 133, 134, 160, 161, and 162


	3. Chapter 3

"The eyes of the Lord are in every place, keeping watch on the evil and the good." -Proverbs 15:3 ESV

"[Digory] knew which was the right tree at once, partly because it stood in the very center [of the garden] and partly because the great silver apples with which the tree was loaded shone so and cast a light of their own down on the shadowy places where the sunlight did not reach. He walked straight across to it, picked an apple, and put it in the breast pocket of his Norfolk jacket. But he couldn't help looking at it and smelling it before he put it away. It would have been better if he had not. A terrible thirst and hunger came over him and a longing to taste that fruit. He put it hastily into his pocket; but there were plenty of others. Could it be wrong to taste one? After all, he thought, the notice on the gate might not have been exactly an order; it might have been only a piece of advice-and who cares about advice? Or even if it were an order, would he be disobeying it by eating an apple? He had already obeyed the part about taking one "for others". While he was thinking of all this he happened to look up through the branches toward the top of the tree. There, on a branch above his head, a wonderful bird was roosting. I say "roosting" because it seemed almost asleep; perhaps not tiniest slit of one eye was open. It was larger than an eagle, its breast saffron, its head crested with scarlet, and its tail purple. "And it just shows," said Digory afterward when he was telling the story to the others, "that you can't be too careful in these magical places. **You never know what may be watching you.**""


	4. Chapter 4

"Whoever is greedy for unjust gain troubles his own [self]..." Proverbs 15:27 ESV

"Digory was just turning to go back to the gates. . . when he got a terrible shock. He was not alone. There, only a few yards away from him, stood the Witch. She was just throwing away the core of an apple she had eaten. The juice was darker than you would expect and had made a horrid stain around her mouth. Digory. . . began to see that there might be some sense in that last line about getting you heart's desire and getting despair along with it. For the Witch looked stronger and prouder than ever, and even, in a way, triumphant; but her face was white, deadly white, as white as salt. . . "Things always work according to their nature. She had won her heart's desire; she has unwearying strength and endless days like a goddess. But length of days with an evil heart is only length of misery and already she begins to know it. **All get what they want; they do not always like it.**" said Aslan. . . "The fruit always works-it must work-but it does not work happily for any who pluck it at their own will. If any Narnian, unbidden, had stolen an apple and planted it here to protect Narnia, it would have protected Narnia. But it would have done so by making Narnia into another strong and cruel empire like Charn, not the kindly land I meant it to be. And the Witch tempted you to do another thing, my son, did she not?" "Yes, Aslan. She wanted me to take an apple home to Mother." "Understand, then that it would have healed her; but not to your joy or hers. The day would have come when both you and she would have looked back and said it would have been better to die in that illness." And Digory could say nothing, for tears choked him, and he gave up all hopes of saving his Mother's life; but at the same time he knew that **the** **Lion knew what would have happened, **and that there might be things more terrible even than losing someone by death. But now Aslan was speaking again, almost in a whisper: "That is what _would _have happened, child, with a stolen apple. It is not what will happen now. What give you now will bring joy. It will not, in your world, give endless life, but it will heal. Go. Pluck her an apple from the Tree." . . . "Please," he said, "may we go home now?" He had forgotten to say "Thank you," but he meant it, and Aslan understood.

0o0o0o0o

And then- _Mother well again. _Everything right again.

-"The Magician's Nephew", pages 190, 191, 208, 209 and 100


	5. Chapter 5

**The first thing I would like to do is give a shout-out to all my wonderful reviewers. And I want to especially thank those who gave me ideas for more chapters! I really appreciate all you lovely folks!**

"They shall go after the LORD; he will roar like a lion; when he roars, his children shall come trembling to the West; they shall come trembling ... and I will return them to their homes, declares the LORD."

-Hosea 11:10-11, ESV

"Thus it was necessary for the copies of the heavenly things to be purified with these rites, but the heavenly things themselves with better sacrifices than these. For Christ has entered, not into holy places made with hands, which are copies of the true things, but into heaven itself, now to appear in the presence of God on our behalf. Nor was it to offer himself repeatedly, as the high priest enters the holy places every year with blood not his own, for then he would have had to suffer repeatedly since the foundation of the world. But as it is, he has appeared once for all at the end of the ages to put away sin by the sacrifice of himself.  
And just as it is appointed for man to die once, and after that comes judgment, so Christ, having been offered once to bear the sins of many, will appear a second time, not to deal with sin but to save those who are eagerly waiting for him. For since the law has but a shadow of the good things to come instead of the true form of these realities, it can never, by the same sacrifices that are continually offered every year, make perfect those who draw near."  
-Hebrews 9:23-26; Hebrews 9:27-10:1 ESV

"[Aslan] went to the Door and they all followed him. He raised his head and roared, "Now it is time!" and then louder, "Time!"; and then so loud it could have shaken the stars, "TIME." The Door flew open.

...

[Aslan] turned swiftly around, crouched lower, lashed himself with his tail and shot away like a golden arrow. "Come further in! Come further up!" he shouted over his shoulder.

...

Then they all went forward together, always Westward, for that seemed to be the direction Aslan had meant when he cried out, "Further up and further in."

...

"Peter," said Lucy, "where is this, do you suppose?"

"I don't know," said the High King. "It reminds me of somewhere but I can't give it a name. Could it be somewhere we once stayed for a holiday when we were very, very small?"

"It would have to have been a jolly good holiday," said Eustace. "I bet there isn't a country like this anywhere in _our_ world. Look at the colours! You couldn't get a blue like the blue on those mountains in our world."

"Is it not Aslan's country?" said Tirian.

"Not like Aslan's country on top of that mountain beyond the Eastern end of the world," said Jill. "I've been there."

"If you ask me," said Edmund, "it's like somewhere in the Narnian world. Look at those mountains ahead- and the big ice-mountains beyond them. Surely they're rather like the mountains we used to see in Narnia- the ones up Westward, and beyond the Waterfall?"

"Yes, so they are," said Peter. "Only these are bigger."

"I don't think _those_ ones are so very like anything in Narnia," said Lucy. "But look there." She pointed Southward to their left, and everyone stopped and turned to look. "Those hills," said Lucy, "the nice woody ones and the blue ones behind- aren't they very like the Southern border of Narnia?"

"Like!" Cried Edmund after a moment's silence. "Why, they're exactly like. Look, there's Mount Pire with his forked head, and there's the pass into Archenland and everything!"

"And yet they're not like," said Lucy. "They're different. They have more colors on them and they look further away than I remembered and they're more . . . more . . . oh, I don't know . . ."

"More like the real thing," said the Lord Digory softly.

Suddenly Farsight the Eagle spread his wings, soared thirty of forty feet up into the air, circled round and then alighted on the ground. "Kings and Queens," he cried, "we have all been blind. We are only beginning to see where we are. From up there I have seen it all- Ettinsmuir, Beaversdam, the Great River, and Cair Paravel still shining on the edge of the Eastern Sea. Narnia is not dead. THis is Narnia."

"But how can that be?" said Peter. "For Aslan told us older ones that we should never return to Narnia, and here we are."

...

"The Eagle is right," said the Lord Digory. "Listen, Peter. When Aslan said you could never go back to Narnia, he meant the Narnia you were thinking of. But that was not the real Narnia. That had a beginning and an end. It was only a shadow or a copy of the real Narnia which has always been here and always will be here: just as our own world, England and all, is only a shadow or a copy of something in Aslan's real world. You need not mourn over Narnia, Lucy. All of the old Narnia that mattered, all the dear creatures, have been drawn through the Door... [it is] as different as a real thing is from a shadow or as waking life is from a dream."

...

It is as hard to explain how this sunlit land was different from the old Narnia as it would to tell you how the fruits of that country taste. Perhaps you will get some idea of it if you think like this. You may have been in a room in which there was a window that looked out on a lovely bay of the sea or a green valley that wound away among mountains. And in the wall of that room opposite to the window there may babe been a looking-glass. And as you turned away from the window you suddenly caught sight of that sea or that valley, all over again, in the looking glass. And the sea in the mirror, or the valley in the mirror, were in one sense just the same as the real ones: yet at the same time they were somehow different- deeper, more wonderful, more like places in a story: in a story in a story you have never heard but very much want to know. The difference between the old Narnia and the new Narnia was like that. The new one was a deeper country: every rock and flower and blade of grass looked as if it meant more. I can't describe it any better than that: if you ever get there you will know what I mean.

...

**"I have come home at last! This is my real country! I belong here. This the land I have been looking for all my life, though I never knew it till now. The reason why we loved the old Narnia is that it sometimes looked a little like this. Bree-hee-hee! Come further up, come further in!"**

- "The Last Battle", pages 186, 197, 208, 209, 210, 211, 212, 213


End file.
